Bliss
by Padfoot2007
Summary: One shot of Tony and Ziva's wedding night. Warnings are inside. Do not read if it is not to your tastes. Flames will be ignored.


**Author's Notes: So here is the M rated version of Tony and Ziva's wedding night. It is a one-shot from my story The Stake-Out. You do not have to read The Stake-Out to understand this one-shot. It's pretty much a PWP.**

* * *

**Warning: Graphic love scenes, Toys, and all of that other good stuff. Cursing as well. Don't like it? Do not read any further. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Some of this might be OOC. Just a heads up!**

**Let the lemony goodness ensue!**

* * *

"Well, we are finally here, sweet cheeks," said Tony, closing the door to their hotel room behind him.

"Alone at last with my husband," said Ziva, eyeing Tony seductively.

Ziva pulled Tony's tuxedo coat off of him. Then, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As bits of Tony's tanned yet hairy chest were revealed, Ziva left butterfly kisses on his skin. She chuckled as she felt him shiver. Leaving his white shirt open, Ziva pushed Tony onto the bed and straddled him. She could feel his erection straining under his pants against her. Ziva took in her husband's body beneath her.

"You are so handsome," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his neck.

Tony smiled and began working at the laces of Ziva's wedding dress. The dress was off in a matter of seconds, leaving Ziva in a matching pair of scarlet underwear and bra. He licked his lips as his eyes raked over Ziva's toned body. It was a thing of beauty. Her olive skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that drifted in from the window. Tony's hands started to roam all over her body. They started at her breasts and worked their way downward. When he reached her thighs, Tony gently scraped them with his nails. Ziva hissed in pleasure at the touch.

"So beautiful," Tony gasped, looking into Ziva's eyes. "I could just stare at you all night. I cannot believe that you are all mine."

"Believe it, my love," responded Ziva, eyes filled with love for Tony. "I am not going anywhere."

Tony leaned forward and captured Ziva's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and tempting at first, but then it progressed into something more carnal and aggressive as time passed. Ziva's fingers were working at the zipper of Tony's pants, desperate to free his erection. Tony had successfully unhooked Ziva's bra and was taking off her panties. Finally, Ziva and Tony were fully naked.

"I've got a surprise for you," Tony said, pulling away from his wife.

Ziva made a little cry of disappointment when Tony pulled away. Her eyes brightened mischievously when he mentioned the surprise.

"For me?" questioned Ziva, curious. "How wonderful."

Tony pulled a wooden paddle out of a plain, brown bag. He was also holding a ball and gag as well. Ziva's grin widened as she noticed the toys. She sprawled out on the bed and fixed Tony with a come-hither stare.

"A little birdie told me that you like to spanked and gagged, Missus DiNozzo," said Tony, crawling back onto the bed.

"Oh, yes," replied Ziva, playing into Tony's game. "I do. I am a nasty girl who needs to be punished for her filthy thoughts."

"Do you want me to punish you?" asked Tony, enjoying the game.

"Yes, punish me for my bad behavior!" Ziva demanded, eyes glowing lustily.

"No talking," Tony growled. He placed the ball and gag into Ziva's mouth. "Naughty girls do not get to speak while they are being punished."

Ziva did not reply. She could not speak with the gag in her mouth anyway. Tony forced her into a position where she was laying across his lap. He rubbed a hand in slow circles around Ziva's ass. Ziva could feel herself getting wetter at the touch. She let out a whimper that was supposed to be a moan.

* * *

"How can something so pretty be so dirty?" Tony asked. It was not a question that required an answer. He was just playing out his role.

Tony grabbed a handful of her butt and squeezed. He could feel his erection getting bigger as he relished in the firmness of her butt. Tony grabbed the wooden paddle. The paddle collided tenderly with Ziva's ass. Ziva whimpered slightly. She had barely felt that one, but she knew that more were coming. Sure enough, the next one was a bit harder. Ziva moaned in pleasure each time that she was hit. Tony kept on going until Ziva's butt was as red as her underwear. He stopped and placed the paddle on the floor. Tony removed the gag so that Ziva would be able to speak.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked, gently rubbing the tender skin. "Are you going to behave?"

"Yes," Ziva said, feeling entirely turned on by the man in front of her.

"Good," responded Tony. He placed a quick peck on her ass. Tony reached for a drawer off to the side of their bed. He grabbed a bottle of lotion and opened it up. Rubbing the thick cream together in his hands, Tony spread the lotion onto Ziva's butt.

"Ahh," Ziva gasped at the feeling of the lotion.

Tony kissed her back tenderly as he rubbed the lotion in. Once it was all rubbed in, Tony put his arm around Ziva and hugged her tightly to him. Ziva turned to face him and initiated another round of kissing. This time, Ziva was on top of Tony and kissing him deeply. Their tongues roamed the furthest regions of their mouths. Tony's hands were busy tweaking Ziva's nipples. Ziva cut off the kiss and threw her head back as Tony played with her boobs. Ziva slid one of her hands down between them to stroke Tony's cock. It was Tony's turn to throw his head back and moan. No matter how many times that they did this, Tony thought that he could never get tired of the way Ziva handled his cock. The things that she did to it were just that spectacular.

Tony allowed his hands to slide down oh so slowly to Ziva's core. He slipped a finger in, causing Ziva to gasp. Pumping a few times first, Tony slipped another finger in. In response, Ziva began pumping Tony's cock a bit more vigorously. Tony could feel his orgasm rising. He knew at this rate that he would not last much longer. Not what he wanted for his wedding night. Tony removed his fingers from inside Ziva. Ziva whined at the extraction. She moaned a second later when Tony placed his cock inside of her.

They stayed still for a few minutes. Both wanted to feel the pleasure of the other. Tony was buried to the hilt in Ziva's wetness. He felt as though he could come right then and there. After several minutes, Ziva began riding him. The sound of skin slapping against skin was all that could be heard. Moans from both Tony and Ziva were swirled into the mix. The bed creaked noisily as Tony pumped into her. Tony nibbled lightly at Ziva's nipples, sucking as he bit. Ziva threaded her fingers through Tony's hair, holding him to her chest. Tony's thrusts became more erratic. Ziva could feel herself clenching around Tony. They were both very close. They could feel it.

With one last thrust, Tony and Ziva came simultaneously. Tony did not extract himself from Ziva. Instead, they lay there cuddling in each other's arms, enjoying the afterglow. Tony placed a kiss on top of Ziva's forehead. Emerald met chocolate as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ziva DiNozzo."

"I love you, Tony DiNozzo."

That is how they fell asleep that night. They were wrapped in each other's arms. The two special agents were united forever as husband and wife.

* * *

**The End! So what did you think? I hope that it wasn't too graphic or bad. Let me know, okay?**


End file.
